


AoT Imagines, One-shots, Preferences

by XxThe_Wings_Of_FreedomxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxThe_Wings_Of_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxThe_Wings_Of_FreedomxX
Summary: This story has imagines, one-shots, and preferences for Marco, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Reiner, Bertolt.There are x readers and ships in this story.You can request your own! (Ship or x reader)If you request your own please follow the request from. (In first chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

Please ask if you want to repost this. Give full credit to me (unless said otherwise) thank you.


	2. Request Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request please follow this form. Thank you!
> 
> There are two forms, the first one is x reader and the second is character x character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any * means it is optional. If you do not answer I will choose for you. If you put 'no' for Alternative Universe, the setting will be in AoT/SnK.

**X reader**   


 -

Name: 

Age*:

F/M, M/M, F/F*:

Character:

Alternative Universe? (Please specify if yes):

Summary (Request):

 

 

**Character x Character**

Characters:

Alternative Universe? (Please specify if yes):

Summary (Request):

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post your request as soon as possible! Please keep in touch with this story to see if your request has been posted.


	3. Embarrassing Mornings》JeanMarco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco would slip into each other's beds and talk every night, they would return back to their own beds. One night Jean had forgotten to return back to his bed and the entire boys dorms found out they were dating. The two poor boys were embarrassed throughout the morning.

Marco was laying on his side facing the wall half asleep when he felt the bed dip. He turned his head and found his two-toned-hair boyfriend crawling next to him. 

Jean lifted up the covers and slid himself under the covers. Marco turned over to face Jean. 

"What, you couldn't sleep?" Marco asked. 

"Is it a crime to visit my boyfriend?" Jean replied.

Marco blushed and placed a kiss on Jean's neck as a response. Instantly Jean wrapped his arm around Marco's waist, pulling him closer. 

"You know we can't keep doing this," Marco said. "Someone is going to wake up in the middle of the night and find us."

Jean snorted. "Since when were you scared of them rejecting you?"

"No, I mean I don't want them to find out this way. We should tell them ourselves," Marco said. 

Jean hummed in response, kissing Marco's forehead. 

Without noticing, the two boys drifted off to sleep. Jean forgot to return to his own bed. 

~•~ Next Morning ~•~

"Holy shit. I was right, Sasha owes me."

"What did I tell you, Bertl?"

"I-I, u-um-"

"Hey! Don't make me come over there, Jaeger! I'll beat your ass!"

"I wouldn't if I were you, Mikasa will sense something is wrong with Eren, and she'll come running in with her gear."

Jean groaned when he heard the voices arguing. He didn't want to get up yet, his grip on Marco tightened.

Marco mumbled something but it was lost in the fabric of Jean's shirt. It sounded something like; "Shut the fuck up."

"Let's wake them up."

"I swear Connie has a death wish."

"Pfft, no I don't," Connie said as he smacked Jean and hard as he could. 

Jean instantly woke up with a scream, startling Marco awake. Jean sat up and glared at Connie, demanding why he was smacked as Marco sat up half asleep. 

"Look, we know you wanna sleep in with your boyfriend, but Shadis wants us outside in 15," Reiner said with a smirk.

Jean tried to play dumb. "What boyfriend?"

Eren and Connie both snorted from the back. 

"The boyfriend that's sleeping on your shoulder," Connie said. 

Jean turned his head and found Marco, who was asleep on his shoulders. 

Jean turned back and glared at the other boys. "It's not what you think."

"Oh?" Reiner laughed. "Is this one of the 'no homo' thing?"

Jean stayed quiet for a moment. He was about to respond when Instructor Shadis burst in.

"COME ON YOU MAGGOTS! THE GIRLS ARE ALREADY OUTSIDE AND WAITING FOR YOU. YOU ALL HAVE EXACTLY 5 MINUTES TO GET READY OR YOU'RE ALL RUNNING AN EXTRA 20 LAPS!" Shadis screeched.

Marco bolted awake and tripped over Jean's legs while trying to get off the bed. "FUCK, JEAN! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!"

Everyone stared at Marco who was dangling off the bed and half spread out on the floor. 

"WHERE IS JEAN!?" Marco screamed.

"You're laying on top of him," Eren said. 

Marco twisted his back to look at Jean. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

Jean looked terrified, hell everyone was terrified. No one knew what Marco was screaming about.

"What?" Jean asked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THE FORK IN THE MICROWAVE, BUT GUESS WHAT YOU DID!? YOU PUT IT IN THE MICROWAVE, AND BROKE IT! NOW SHADIS IS GONNA KILL US! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Marco screeched. 

"I'm pretty sure it was a dream," Eren said. 

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Marco continued to screech.

Jean tried to calm his boyfriend down. Marco was still screeching about Jean putting a fork in the microwave as he sat up on the bed. Jean didn't think twice when he pressed his lips onto Marco's.

"Oh. Oh. OH," Connie gasped. 

"Shut up. Shadis only wants us up in 10, he didn't find the fork," Jean said. 

"5 MINUTES BOYS!" Shadis screamed from outside. 

"OH SHIT!" Eren yelled and everyone began to scatter around trying to get ready. 

"WHOEVER PUT THE FORK IN THE MICROWAVE, YOUR MOM'S A HOE!" Shadis continued. 

"Well fuck," Jean breathed. 

"Dress cozy! I think it's gonna snow today," Reiner smirked. 

"I thought it was a thunderstorm," Armin said.

"No, that position was definitely snow," Reiner said as Bertl blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really bad. I got carried away and I was constantly distracted.


End file.
